The Art of Building the Purrfect Pillow Fort
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: "Hey, what are you doing?" By the time he had finished his explanation, Marinette had already gathered an armload of blankets. She dumped them on the floor by his feet. "We're gonna make the most epic pillow fort, of course." ... In which Chat Noir wants to make a pillow fort and Marinette feels it's her duty to help him build the best one. Marichat


**Here's some Maaaarichaaaatt!**

**...**

"Hey, Princess, you know what we should do?" Were Chat Noir's first words to Marinette upon landing in her room.

"What?" She asked, not even looking up from her sewing machine. She finished the stitch she was doing then rolled over to make an adjustment to her sketch.

Bounding over to her, he rested his elbows on her desk and tilted his head until he could see her face. "Go on, guess!"

She raised an eyebrow and pushed him away by his nose. "Shouldn't you be patrolling or something?"

"Patrol ended _ages_ ago." He pouted. "Well, since you're not going to guess, I'll tell you…" He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "We're gonna make something!"

"Uh huh... And what are we making?" Marinette flicked her sketchbook shut with a fond smile. It was obvious she wasn't going to get anything more done on her latest project that night. Not that she _really_ minded, of course. Spending time with Chat Noir without any responsibilities or obligations was just as good. And if it meant he wasn't lonely, she would gladly pause a hundred projects to spend time with him.

Chat Noir jumped up and spun around. "A pillow fort!" He cried gleefully, flinging himself back to fall against her couch.

"A pillow fort?" She repeated, twirling around in her chair to look at him. He grinned at her from the couch. "_Why_?"

"Because it'll be fun! I've never made a pillow fort before and you seem like the sort of person to be an _expert_ at making pillow forts so it works out perfectly, right? Hey, what are you doing?" By the time he had finished his explanation, Marinette had already gathered an armload of blankets.

She dumped them on the floor by his feet. "We're gonna make the most epic pillow fort, of course. How have you never made one before?"

"Uh…"

"It doesn't matter. We're making one now." Marinette grabbed his hand and yanked him up off the couch. "I've already got the essentials, let's get started."

"Really?" Chat Noir bounced on the spot excitedly.

"Of course. Come on, I'm gonna show you how to make the best pillow fort ever."

At her words, he beamed bright enough to light up the whole room, and she couldn't help but grin back at him.

…

It wasn't long before the two of them had finished building the pillow fort and had stuffed it full of as many pillows and blankets as they could find. Marinette stepped back and nodded approvingly. "Well? What do you think? Best pillow for you've ever seen?"

"Absolutely!" He enthused. "You really are a pillow fort building expert."

"I wouldn't say expert. You did a lot of the work. But come on, let's go in!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the entrance and into their cozy fort.

"And it's even better inside." He shifted some of the pillows to the side so they could get comfortable. "It's perfect. We have everything in here that we could possibly want."

"Except snacks."

"Oh, of course, we mustn't forget the snacks. Does the princess purrhaps happen to have any leftover treats from the royal bakery that she could spare to feed a hungry stray?" Chat Noir leaned into her and gave her the best sad kitten eyes he could muster.

"Hm, I don't see any strays?" She frowned and pretended to look around, then turned back to him and leaned closer. "I _do_ see a valiant knight though, so if he's hungry too?"

He blinked at her through the soft glow of the fairy lights they had hung up. "Knight?"

"Yeah silly," She flicked his bell. "you've been promoted. You're no longer a stray, you're now the princess' personal knight."

"I like the sound of that." He grinned. "But this knight can't do his job on an empty stomach, you know."

Marinette laughed. "I'll go see what we have. Wait here a moment."

"As you wish, Princess." He said cheerfully as she scrambled out the door. "I'll be right here."

Not even a minute later, she returned, crouching down at the entrance of their pillow fort, holding a couple of plates filled with assorted baked goods. "Delivery for Chat Noir?" She called, and he poked his head out to take the plates she passed through to him.

Once they had all been set down, she crawled in and settled next to him. Leaning against his shoulder, she pulled out her phone. "Wanna watch a movie? You can choose tonight."

"Of course!" Chat Noir pulled one of the spare blankets up and tucked it around them, then wrapped an arm around her and snuggled closer. "I'm in the mood for something Disney."

"Disney huh? Are you gonna cry again like you did the last time when we watched Tangled?" She teased lightly, with a little nudge to his side. "Because if you are, just know that I don't have any more tissues."

"Nah, Princess, I seem to recall it was _you_ who cried watching Tangled." Chat Noir grabbed a cookie and bit into it, then grinned at her. "It takes more than a movie to make this cat cry."

Marinette snorted. Having seen him tear up within the first few minutes of a movie on multiple occasions, she didn't believe him one bit. "I think your memory is faulty, _Kitten_. You were _definitely_ crying, I know what I saw."

"Mmhm whatever you say, Princess, but we all know that your memory can't be fully trusted. Remember last week?"

"What _about_ last week?" She asked in genuine confusion.

"Ah, see, there you go proving my point." He shrugged. "Your memory is _clearly_ the faulty one out of us two."

Marinette grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked him on the arm with it. "You can't just say 'last week' and expect me to know exactly what you're talking about! Lots of things happened last week. That has nothing to do with my memory!"

"Alright, alright." Chat Noir laughed, surrendering under her attack. "I'm sorry. Peace?"

"Alright, for now." She relented with a little smile, dropping the pillow and settling back down next to him.

With that, they started the movie and snuggled closer to each other, blankets and pillows tucked all around them and the snacks sitting on a little stool next to them. His arm was wrapped around her waist and her head rested comfortably on his chest. The two of them stayed like that until they eventually drifted off to sleep, movie forgotten. And when the morning light shone through her window, neither of them stirred.

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed Please feel free to let me know what you think!**


End file.
